goanimate_v10fandomcom-20200214-history
SallyJones1998 and Davidddizor call Jazzi and Noodle crybabies during The Lion King/Beaten up by Jet and Wave
This is a grounded video by Gfourtx. Plot At the GoAnimate Omega Cinemas, Jazzi and her best friend Noodle are upset because of Mufasa's death. SallyJones1998 and Davidddizor laugh at them, causing Jazzi and Noodle to cry, flooding the GoAnimate Omega Cinemas. Then, the other Save Ums, Azura, Ike, Erik Vons, Hans Heimler, and Eva Braun ground SallyJones1998 and Davidddizor to get Jet and Wave to beat them up. Later that night, Azura and Ike comfort Jazzi and Noodle and they tell them that Roll Light and Tristan Miyamoto are making them some strawberry shakes, chocolate shakes, vanilla shakes, fries, macaroni and cheese, blueberry pie, cherry pie, apple pie, green cherry pie, orange cow, red cow, black cow, citrus cow, root beer float, red cow, purple cow, blackberry pie, brown cow, popcorn, baked beans, cinnamon rolls, dinner rolls, mint shakes, butterscotch shakes, hamburgers, and cheeseburgers. Then, Jazzi and Noodle get exhausted and Azura and Ike tuck Jazzi into bed and tuck Noodle into a sleeping bag and read them a bedtime story. Jazzi and Noodle fall asleep after the story. Cast *Ivy as Foo. *Shy Girl as B.B. Jammies. *Princess as Azura. *Kendra as Noodle. *Amy as Ka-Chung. *Kimberly as Luna Minami and Wave the Swallow. *African Vulture as Little Hans Heimler. *French Fry as Hans Heimler. *Young Guy as Erik Vons and Jet the Hawk. *Katrin as Eva Braun. *Jennifer as Custard. *Emma as Jazzi. *Eric as Ike and Davidddizor. *Julie as SallyJones1998. Transcript Intro Custard: SallyJones1998 and Davidddizor, how dare you make a grounded story out of Jazzi?! You know she is a passionate 5 year old human Save-Um! Also, she's my girlfriend! That's it! I will make a grounded story out of you. It will be called "SallyJones1998 and Davidddizor call Jazzi and Noodle crybabies during The Lion King/Beaten up by Jet and Wave". Start the video, cameraman. Transcript Part 1: SallyJones1998 and Davidddizor make fun of Jazzi and Noodle during The Lion King. (GoAnimate City, USA, June 11, 2017) (Various characters are watching The Lion King; However, SallyJones1998 and Davidddizor are not behaving at all) (A few seconds later, the scene reaches to the saddest part of The Lion King, Mufasa's death) (Jazzi and Noodle start crying and it made SallyJones1998 and Davidddizor very happy) SallyJones1998: Ha! (X7) Jazzi and Noodle, due to being sad over the death of Mufasa, you're such crybabies! Davidddizor: Yeah! You are crybabies! (X4) and Davidddizor began singing You're Such A Crybaby to Jazzi and Noodle in the style of Notes In Your Lunchbag from Bizaardvark. Davidddizor: You're just dumb crybabies in the world. Whimpering like a puppy. Scared of the dark you are, whimping like a puppy. Wish you could stop bawling, but you're just so dumb! Davidddizor and Chorus: You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! SallyJones1998: Tears are streaming down your faces, and there's no way to stop your crying. Sadness is endless, it's a death sentence. You're just so pathetic. Wish you could stop bawling, but you're just crybabies. SallyJones1998 and Chorus: You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! SallyJones1998, Davidddizor and Chorus: You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You're such crybabies!! and Noodle begin to cry even mega hardest to the point they cried a massive, enormous, colossal and gigantic wave of tears, flooding the entire GoAnimate Omega Cinemas, killing over 10,000 people, injuring over 30,000 people and causing everyone to panic and run for their lives Custard: (offscreen) (does a SpaceGodzilla roar) (changes to Scary Voice) DAVIDDDIZOR (X5)!! YOU AND SALLYJONES1998 GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!!! YOU...ARE...IN...TROUBLE!! AND IN MEGA HYPER DEAD MEAT!!!! Part 2: SallyJones1998 and Davidddizor get grounded and beaten up by Jet the Hawk and Wave the Swallow to: Outside Foo's home. A bus is seen driving to the sidewalk as the dramatic chipmunk sound effect played really loudly to: the living room Custard: SallyJones1998 and Davidddizor, how bloody dare you make fun of my girlfriend Jazzi and Foo's boyfriend Noodle and make them cry a massive, enormous, colossal and gigantic tsunami of tears to flood the whole GoAnimate Omega Cinemas due to the sad scene in The Lion King over the Mufasa's death. Now, we're gonna have to pay $300 to repair the whole GoAnimate Omega Cinemas!!! Foo: I agree with Custard! Eva: You probably killed over 10,000 people because of what you did to Jazzi and Noodle! Luna: Even worse, you just killed whole entire families!!! Erik: And thanks to you, we will also be paying over 30,000 hospital bills because of what you did to make Jazzi and Noodle bawl! Hans: And we will be going to the funeral of the people that were killed by Jazzi and Noodle's massive and gigantic tsunami of tears!! Ike: Why would you make Jazzi and Noodle cry like that?! Do you know Jazzi is a passionate 5 year old human and Noodle is a smart 6 year old warthog? You should know doing that kind of stuff like that can really make Jazzi and Noodle cry extremely mega harder, you stupid bad boy!! Ka-Chung: Yeah, you should be sorry for what you did to Jazzi and Noodle! Now they need to go to sleep because of you two! B.B. Jammies: Agweed! Azura: That's it! You are so grounded, grounded, grounded for eternity! Go to bed right now while I order some Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, the Book of Pooh, Hey Arnold, and Darkwing Duck DVDs and VHS's off of Amazon. Also, no Turner, Cartoon Network, Hanna Barbera, Kids WB, Rankin Bass, 20th Century Fox, and Warner Bros for you. Wait, Jet and Wave are going to beat you up with daggers! and Wave appear Jet and Wave: Prepare for some bleeding! Rotten then appears and hides Jet and Wave beating up SallyJones1998 and Davidddizor Robbie Rotten: Don't let your kids watch it! Transcript Part 3 Finale: Azura and Ike comfort Jazzi and Noodle/A Bedtime Story for Jazzi and Noodle. Jazzi and Noodle are crying in their TV show voices while their parents, Azura and Ike, are comforting them Azura: It's okay, Jazzi and Noodle. Davidddizor and SallyJones1998 got beaten up by Jet and Wave. They will not make you cry. Jazzi: I know, Daddy and Mommy! Sniffles The death of Mufasa is one of the ten saddest Disney moments in history!! Ike: It's okay, guys. Roll Light and Tristan are making you guys strawberry shakes, chocolate shakes, vanilla shakes, fries, macaroni and cheese, blueberry pie, cherry pie, apple pie, green cherry pie, orange cow, red cow, black cow, citrus cow, root beer float, red cow, purple cow, blackberry pie, brown cow, popcorn, baked beans, cinnamon rolls, dinner rolls, mint shakes, butterscotch shakes, hamburgers, and cheeseburgers for dinner. Noodle: Really, Dad and Mom? Thank you for cheering us up. We will feel happy when Roll Light and Tristan make us strawberry shakes, chocolate shakes, vanilla shakes, fries, macaroni and cheese, blueberry pie, cherry pie, apple pie, green cherry pie, orange cow, red cow, black cow, citrus cow, root beer float, red cow, purple cow, blackberry pie, brown cow, popcorn, baked beans, cinnamon rolls, dinner rolls, mint shakes, butterscotch shakes, hamburgers, and cheeseburgers for dinner. and Noodle soon had strawberry shakes, chocolate shakes, vanilla shakes, fries, macaroni and cheese, blueberry pie, cherry pie, apple pie, green cherry pie, orange cow, red cow, black cow, citrus cow, root beer float, red cow, purple cow, blackberry pie, brown cow, popcorn, baked beans, cinnamon rolls, dinner rolls, mint shakes, butterscotch shakes, hamburgers, and cheeseburgers that Roll Light and Tristan made for dinner. Jazzi and Noodle then went to the bathroom and took a bath and brushed their teeth and used mouthwash. Azura and Ike soon tucked Jazzi into bed and they tucked Noodle into a sleeping bag. and Ike saw Jazzi and Noodle yawning Ike: Are you okay, guys? Jazzi: Yes, Dad. We are tired. We are bawling harder after SallyJones1998 and Davidddizor called us crybabies and made fun of us. Ike: I know, guys. All of that bawling made you sleepy. Noodle: Mom, can you read us a story about Ralph tickling Erik to help us go to sleep? Azura: Sure, guys. starts reading a story to Jazzi and Noodle the story, Jazzi and Noodle yawned Noodle: Thank you, Mom. You You read us a story. We are ready to go to sleep. yawned and he and Jazzi fell asleep Azura: Goodnight guys. and Ike left Jazzi's room Category:Grounded Stories by Gfourtx Category:Davidddizor's grounded days